


A Game of Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina turn their sex life outside the bedroom into a game of power. At every chance one of them will make the other one beg and admit just how badly they crave the other one, preferably where they could be so easily caught. </p><p>Just a fic about Regina and Emma playing with each other, literally, all over Storybrooke. A chase between the Mayor and the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> So this will just be a very dirty fic that I've had in mind for a week now (yes I know I need jesus and religion and holy water) and I want you to give me some prompts of what you want me to write, as long as the sex happens outside their bedroom. At the station, council meeting under the table, against/bent over the car, at Granny's, at Snowing's apartment, you name it. I already have next chapter planned but then I'll set you free! I can write about sex toys and some BDSM. Enjoy ;)

This was not how Sheriff Emma Swan had intended her _lunch break_ to end. Alas, it did, as usual.

“Oh God... Regina... Yes, faster!”

Emma was currently sitting on top of the Mayor’s desk, completely naked with her hair twisted around her fiancée’s forearm and in a firm grip, pulling her head back as hungry lips devoured the blonde’s neck.

Every time their shared lunch break turned out into a hot sweaty sex escapade, it always ended with the town’s Sheriff in various positions on the Mayor’s infamous desk with her fingers pumping in and out of her soaking core. It wasn’t that Emma didn’t enjoy it, oh she did. It was just that she more often than not left Regina’s office with clothes askew, ruffled hair and a satisfied grin plastered on her face while Regina kissed her goodbye on the cheek with a smirk, barely touched by Emma’s hands.

Regina was power hungry and although in the beginning it had been slightly problematic, it had turned out to be in favor for Emma in the bedroom. However, it frustrated Emma that Regina always seemed to get the upper hand without taking it and Emma was getting tired of being denied to at least grope the woman in question. Regina always kept her clothes on while Emma ended up leaving sticky marks from naked thighs on the otherwise clinically clean desk.

When Emma had left the station and headed towards Regina’s office, she had planned to walk up to the brunette and bend her over the table, to see flustered skin as dark eyes became clouded with need. But contrary to her plans, as soon Emma entered the room her back was slammed against a wall with nails digging into her chin, Regina shouting about a certain “worthless idiot” and “does anyone in this world know a good offer when presented to them?”. Emma understood her meeting hadn’t gone very well and had decided to let it all out on Emma, and how could Emma resist when the Mayor’s angry husky voice was whispering in her ear how she was going to ravish the blonde? The answer being, she couldn’t, hence her now very naked body trembling in front of Regina.

“I am going to end you,” Regina threatened, her thumb stroking a little pleasure bud deliciously while two fingers curled inside the Sheriff’s tight hot center.

“God yes... destroy me... please,” arching her back, Emma could only whimper and let out high pitched moans, not giving a single shit about anyone hearing her. She knew her rather vocal response to the former Queen’s torture only spurred the brunette on, making her go crazy.

“Who’s the Mayor’s good obedient little Sheriff?”

And yes, Regina loved using her position to make sure Emma knew exactly who was in charge.

“I am – I am your good, very obedient SheriffffFUCK, REGINA!”

Thrust, twist, tease.

“My lord, such a filthy mouth.”

Regina loved to talk. Emma didn’t complain, her voice was liquid sex.

“Lemme cum...” Emma panted and bucked her hips to meet the brunette’s hand, “stop teasin’mhe.”

The low chuckle leaving Regina’s lips sent jolts from her throbbing pussy and she arched her back, the orgasm sending her to her beloved high as Regina’s fingers kept stroking her sweet spot inside her. When Emma came down panting from her high, she felt a ridiculous amount of fluids squishing between her thighs and coated her fiancée’s hand.

“You always turn my desk into a waterslide, Emma,” Regina laughed and kissed the blonde’s cheek lovingly, a soft mouth grazing flushed cheekbones and parted lips.

Emma chortled and tried to regain her breath, “well that’s because you make me wet as one,” Emma leaned in to capture the brunette’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“That I do, dear,” Regina parted from Emma and started to pick up the Sheriff’s clothes and gave them back to the blonde who tried to wipe the desk off with some tissues.

“You are amazing, by the way.”

Regina gave Emma a big smirk along with her shirt, underwear and jeans, “keep praising me and I will ask you what the hell you want.”

“I want to touch you, that’s what I want, but you’re like cockblocking me or whatever,” Emma whined as she put on her bra and started wriggling her legs down her incredibly tight trademark jeans.

“I don’t know much about cockblocking, dear, however from what I’ve gathered you’re far from it seeming as I had three fingers inside of you just five minutes ago,” the ever so poised Mayor rebutted as she sipped on a glass of water.

Emma exhaled in exasperation and with her famous puppy pout, she answered, “that’s not what I meant.”

“Care to elaborate, then?”

“I’m always either bent over or practically arching off that goddamn desk of yours, butt naked, while you’re still dressed in those fancy ass pantsuits and pencil skirts and when you’re done with me, I haven’t been allowed to even touch a boob!”

Regina smirked, walking over to her fiancée with the grace of a lioness stalking its prey and that sultry Evil Queen look written all over her face, “are you complaining? Are you not satisfied– wait no I know you’re satisfied every time since I have to clean that goddamn desk of mine using chlorine to get the stains off...” Regina was now merely an inch from Emma, her voice low and husky and knowing how it affected the blonde, “is this you admitting you’re not my obedient little Sheriff? Must i remind you that while you might be the law, I control it.”

Emma groaned and forced herself to turn away from the brunette’s intensive stare or else her lunch break would be longer than intended.

“Fuck, Regina! I mean that you never allow me to return the favor, I really want to and I’m pretty sure you’re soaking through your panties so just let me get you off for a change,” Emma was a little desperate, yes. She loved her fiancée but she also loved touching her.

“Honey, I’m offended that you imply my self control is less than perfect. Also, I can’t risk getting myself all disheveled and untidy, I still have a few hours of work after lunch that I have to look my best at. However, if you insist, I’ll be more than happy if you helped me relax when I get home,” Regina offered innocently.

The blonde would remember that and probably be a little too excited to finish the pile of paperwork that usually kept her busy during the day. Nevertheless, it was not quite what Emma wanted.

“It’s not the same, I promise you, you’ll feel so good and relaxed. I bet you’ll only laugh at those ‘worthless idiots’ afterwards and not let it affect your afternoon,” she tried, she really did and Regina had to give her credit but the former Queen would not let the Sheriff turn her regal self into a quivering mess similar to the one Emma had been in just a moment ago.

“I appreciate your concern, but now I think it’s time for you to get back to the station. I bet your father is really hungry and expect his Sheriff to let him get some lunch,” Regina practically waved the now fully dressed blonde off and was going to return to her work, “I love you and I look forward to tonight.”

Just as Regina was leaning in to give her beloved one a soft kiss, her wrist was caught in a strong grip and her backside hit the desk.

“I don’t know about that, Madame Mayor, the Sheriff has a lot of work to do back at the station. She might be home late,” Emma breathed against the brunette’s neck, wet lips trailing sloppy open mouth kisses right below her ear as her hips pressed Regina’s body against the furniture, “you see, that’s what happens when her fiancée is also her boss and loves to punish her favorite employee.”

A hand snaked down the Mayor’s front, squeezed a deliciously soft mound before descending even more, not even bothering to unbutton the slacks. Fingers twirled the silky curls and tips grazed damp folds, “my my, Madame Mayor, you are quite the liar aren’t you. Is this what you call perfect self control?” The woman in question trembled slightly, lips parted as a silent moan tried to leave her throat.

Emma chuckled before teasingly licking the shell of Regina’s ear. She loved the effect she had on the woman, and the mewling sound that left the brunette’s lips was delicious music. Spurred by the response, she gently slid a digit over the pearl above Regina’s entrance, causing her to buck her hips to the pressure Emma granted her.

As the blonde gently sucked in an earlobe and played with it between teeth, Emma let her fingers slid further closer to the tight, wet core that dripped and begged to be entered. _To be fucked._

Regina hissed, her knuckles whitening from gripping the desk so hard and she nearly came undone when two fingertips slid half an inch inside her. Emma pumped her fingers shallowly while her thumb played with her clit before thrusting her fingers deeply into her hot core. The groan was quickly silenced as Regina desperately tried to keep her mouth shut. She was, however, left empty and wanton and she opened her eyes to meet Emma slowly cleaning her fingers with her mouth, tongue swirling over her wet digits.

“See you tonight, babe.”

And with that, Emma turned around and walked confidently out the door.

One thing was certain, the Mayor may control the law, but Emma was the law and no one fucked with it without consequences. Thus began their little game of power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets an idea how to make the Mayor bend before her with a little help of the Sheriff's tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some great ideas for future chapters, thank you! And thank you for the great response this has gotten! :) Enjoy this dirty thing. Oh and also, I love dirty talking so you will probably read a lot of it in this fic.

For a week did Emma not visit Town Hall for lunch after the last encounter on the Mayor's desk. Regina had asked about it but Emma replied with "too much at work" or "lunch with my mom" and Regina seemed to buy it with no further questions about it.

Emma did hate lying to Regina, but she was rather busy and she actually had lunch with her mom one day. However, those were not the reasons why she avoided the office and her fiancée. She was planning her next move in what seemed to be a new game. A game that made her heart beat in anticipation and her core clench with need every time the thought of bending the Mayor to her will with a few simple touches.

Her head was filled with different scenarios and she couldn't wait to enact any of them. The Sheriff's vision was to make the brunette tremble and beg, bare on her knees as Emma teased her senseless. The Mayor's sexual power was to be nothing compared to the one Emma was about to take.

" _Would you like to have lunch with me today? I've missed you a lot this week,_ " Regina purred into the phone, voice dripping of unspoken promises that Emma would make her break. The blonde had wanted to wait at least another few days before following her plan, to make Regina need and long until she would practically beg Emma to take her. Although, to let Regina think she still had Emma around her finger, only to have the brunette herself quivering around the Sheriff's index- and middle finger, seemed to be hell of a lot more fun. The question was however she would make their meeting fun and games and how she would throw Regina off. Emma, who sat by her desk, looked around the room for inspiration and her eyes fell on the belt she rarely wore as Sheriff. It hung on the coat racked and she noticed it was equipped with interesting tools.

"Hm yeah I think I can squeeze in half an hour with you in my schedule," Emma teased and she could almost hear her fiancée roll her eyes.

 " _Lovely of you to take your time off for little me. Be here in twenty minutes._ " Regina's voice had gone from seductress to Mayor immediately and Emma bit her lips at the thought of stripping that confident and cocky tone off of her.

 "Love you!" Emma said cheerily before the line went dead. So Regina is a bit cranky today, splendid.

 With one last glance on the belt she made up her mind and headed to grab it.

 

* * *

"Yes, although I recall you offering me quite a large sum for the budget this year so if you think for one minute that I will change my mind, you're wrong," Regina's boss mode was in full force as Emma stepped into the office. She watched the brunette pace back and forth in the middle of the room with her phone pressed to her ear and an expression that showed how fast she was loosing patience with the person on the other line. "No! You will do as I say without questioning me."

Emma kept observing her and saw how anger flared in those dark eyes. She loved how bossy Regina was during work, it was such a turn on and probably the reason why Emma always ended up on her back, obeying Regina's every wish. Today was the day that would change, because Emma was really curious of the effects on their sex life. And of course, how hot wouldn’t it be to have a Queen, a powerful one such as Regina, taking everything that Emma would give her. 

Regina sighed, “if you’re not happy with the deal we can discuss your _conditions_ on the next meeting.” She stopped in front of her mirror and took a quick glance before facing Emma and giving her an apologetic smile. 

As the call continued, Emma got bored and her eyes started to roam the Mayor’s body, appreciating how the third button on her shirt strained with delicious promises over generous breasts and how her pencil skirt hugged her waist and hips... Regina turned around again, and a firm ass... 

Internally whimpering at what hid underneath professional fashion, the Sheriff got up and walked to stand behind her fiancée, wrapping her arms around her curvy body and nuzzled her nose in the brunette’s neck. She heard a trace of a gasp as Regina involuntarily cocked her head to give Emma more access. The Sheriff smirked and knew now what to do to throw the Mayor off her guard. 

Teeth grazed over pulse point, gently nipping before comforting skin with her tongue. She peered at Regina in the mirror, their gazes locked and the Mayor’s dark eyes fluttered close in pleasure.  

”Mr Jones, I’m sure– ah, I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” Regina barely hid her stuttering as Emma started sucking on her neck, a spot the blonde knew very well to be Regina’s weak spot and knees trembled along with her voice. 

Tongue and lips noticed the increase of pulse rate and when hands started search, to feel; chest reddened and breathing intensified. Emma was surprised Regina hadn’t let out a moan yet but made it her goal as the woman in her arms tried to gather herself. She had yet to tell Emma off, but she hadn’t and Emma took that as a sign to continue. 

Starting with saving that straining button on Regina’s shirt, she uncovered olive toned breasts held up by dark purple lace. She pulled the shirt out of her skirt before touching a taut abdomen.

”If you excuse me, an urgency showed up and I need to give it my fullest attention. See you on Thursday for our meeting,” Regina quickly ended the call and the loud suppressed moan left the brunette’s mouth. Aforementioned women tried to turn around but Emma caught her wrists and forced her hands down on the small table under the mirror. 

”What urgency are we talking about here, Madame Mayor?” Emma husked and went back to kissing Regina’s neck, making sure to leave bruises on her soft skin. Regina trembled between her arms and just a low whimpering sound came from her throat. ”Must be important matters that leave the Mayor speechless.”

When Regina didn’t respond, Emma thrust her hips against Regina’s ass and trapped her between the table and the blonde’s body. Hands cupped and massaged lace clad mounds and the labored breathing filling the room spurred the Sheriff on, her hips grinding against Regina’s behind and she slipped the shirt off of her shoulders, letting Regina’s hand sup just so she could throw the clothing away.

When it finally dawned on the Mayor what was happening, she started squirming in protest.

”Miss Swan, must I remind you who’s in charge? I need my clothes on if anything that’s actually urgent appeared.”

”Hm it’s Sheriff Swan to you and right now it looks like I’m in charge, _Miss Mills_ , I won’t back down. The town will have to wait until I’m done with you,” Emma breathed, ”besides, I might have to arrest you for lying at work. It seems to me this is not as urgent as you let it out to be when you hung up on poor Mr Jones like that… Bad Mayor.” 

Regina tried to squirm her way out of Emma’s arms but as the blonde had showed numerous times when fighting dragons and other magical creatures, she was very strong. Stronger than the woman now struggling to regain her dominating role but failing terribly so when she whimpered and moaned quietly again and again, ” _Sheriff,_ remember who your boss is. This is unwise and it will show on your next paycheck.” 

Emma and Regina looked into each other’s eyes through the mirror; Emma trying to see if Regina didn’t really like it and if she would back off but the darkened and cloudy gaze she was met with was enough to send jolts of desire through her nerves.

 ”The police does not take lightly on threats, I might have to punish you right here.” Regina scoffed but her eyes rolled back in her head for a whole other reason than annoyance. One hand travelled down the Mayor’s stomach and down under the skirt. Fingers played with the silky lace before cupping Regina’s sex, ”now how do you suggest we do that?”

Lips touched a neck gently and teasingly while fingers stroked damp fabrics and Emma almost groaned when she imagined the scent of arousal that would most definitely be there if Emma would bury her lips in Regina’s heavenly folds. 

”I might – ugh – have a suggestion, Sheriff,” Regina mewled and she had a hard time keeping herself from pressing her ass back against the blonde’s groin. 

While one hand stayed between Regina’s legs, the other one found itself gently wrapped around her throat, turning the brunette’s head to face the blonde. 

”Are you trying to bribe me? I must say, it’s like you want to be punished and believe me _I will not go easy on you,_ ” and at those words, Emma felt Regina slump against her, a throaty moan escaping the Mayor’s lips.

”Uhuu I’m good with my hands, maybe I could give you a nice _back rub_ before you head back to the station… Sheriff Swan,” Regina was panting and it sounded like heaven to Emma. 

”I’m sure you’re good with your hands but what you’re offering is not good enough,” the blonde growled and added pressure to the moist underwear her fingers were stroking. The other hand unclasped Regina’s bra, breasts springing free, and the bra joined the shirt somewhere on the floor 

”I can cook.” Regina clenched her thighs together to increase friction but Emma stilled her fingers. 

”You can do better,” Emma pulled her hands out of her skirt and pulled its zipper down. She wriggled it down over curvaceous hips until it fell and pooled around ankles. ”I knew you were dressed in garters and stockings. Bad _and_ dirty. You really need to be punished.” At that, Emma pushed Regina down, bending her over the table and thus giving the Sheriff a lovely view of a heart shaped lace clad ass. 

Regina remained silent, words lost on her lips when she felt the Sheriff’s badge press into her ass cheek and would probably leave a star shaped mark. The thought made her drip between her legs and this little game turned her on more than she would have ever imagined. But she would never admit that to Emma 

”I can’t hear you,” Emma teased and suddenly a finger made patterns on the back of her thigh, dangerously close to her soaking center. Regina responded with a moan and widened her stance a little, wiggling her ass closer to the probing finger tip. ”Madame Mayor, is there anything you are willing to do that could convince me not to take you back to the station and put you behind bars. This behavior is inappropriate and I would not hesitate to handcuff you and drag you back with me.” 

Still no answer. Emma could only imagine what wanted to escape the Mayor’s mouth and the knowledge made her smirk. She upped her game and her finger found wet panties. Pushing them aside, she started to softly caress folds, milking small moans out of Regina.

”I take that as a no then. Let me just get my handcuff–”

 ”I can let you do whatever you want with me just please, don’t stop!” Regina whined desperately. Emma grinned in victory. Already had Regina started to beg and she had barely touched her. 

 ”Hmm what exactly did you have in mind, Mayor?” Emma asked and she stroked the length of Regina’s slit, gathering juices on her fingers and spread it out over the brunette’s aching pussy.  The trembling mess bent over the table was groaning, ”Take me! Fuck me, fuck me hard! Make me come all over you.” Regina’s words made Emma’s core throb and it was hard not to rip every last piece of clothing adorning the Mayor’s body and do just that. But that was not the plan. 

 ”Wow such a filthy, _filthy_ mouth our dear Mayor has. Maybe it would do her good to make her quiet, to _fuck her quiet.”_ The response Regina’s body gave her was turning her on beyond salvation and she pushed two fingers inside Regina, gasping at how her silky flesh clenched around her digits. Regina’s moans filled the room.

”H-hav-ve youlocked thedoor?” Regina panted, the words almost coming out in a slur and whimpering breaths as Emma pumped her fingers in and out. 

”Why would I do that when you never lock the door otherwise? Remember those _four times_ your secretary has walked in on you shoving your fingers in and out of me on your desk? Poor fool, I’m surprised she hasn’t resigned yet,” Emma explained with feigned sympathy. 

When she heard those special, high pitched moans that only surfaced when Regina was about to come hard, and the fact that her pussy was clamping down hard on her fingers, she pulled out. The Mayor looked at her in the mirror as if she’d lost a treasured item. 

”I have my own ways of punishing women like you. Hands aren’t enough, you need something hard and sturdy,” Emma stated as she licked her fingers clean, making sure Regina watched her on the looking glass. 

As soon as she was clean, her hand went to her belt and pulled something out of its loop. Regina’s eyes widened when Emma waved the nightstick in front of the mirror.  

 ”I’ve sterilized it, it’s clean,” the Sheriff reassured her before putting the tip on the Mayor’s back. Regina gasped as the phallic object made way slowly down her spine and Emma could almost see the fantasies flashing before Regina’s eyes. When it reached down she let it slide along the brunette’s drenched slit and coated it in her wetness, panties still pushed aside. 

 ”I know you’re thinking about it, dreaming about it right now. You want me to shove it inside you, to let it fill you and then let me fuck you so hard. Guess what, if you’re a good little obedient Mayor I will do just that,” Emma husked and it was painfully arousing to see Regina nod pleadingly. 

 The Sheriff smacked the nightstick on the inside of Regina’s thigh, making her widening her stance even more. It it weren’t for the fact that Regina’s garters and stockings were unbelievably sexy, she would have ripped them off, however, she loved the half dressed, ruffled state Regina was in now. It seemed more humiliating.  

Emma took a fistful of hair and pulled Regina up and then forced her closer to the mirror. The latter pressed the palms of her hands on the wall and prepared herself for the nightstick to enter her and let out deep growl when said object suddenly filled her up.  

”God you’re so freaking sexy when you’re bent over. When I’m fucking you with my baton,” Emma panted as she moved the object in and out of Regina, who’s mouth was hanging open and only deep moans slipped past her lips. ”Look me in the eyes when I’m fucking you,” Emma demanded and Regina’s eyes fluttered open. 

Her gaze was wide and shiny, exposing just how much she loved the way Emma treated her. When she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, Emma looked down to see the black long item move. It was coated in white, thick arousal that made Emma’s mouth waters, so she squatted down to take a closer look at how Regina’s core milked the nightstick. Drops of juice ran down the Mayor’s thighs and Emma leaned in to lick them up, her musky and salty flavor exploding on the Sheriff’s tongue. 

She was lapping the wetness, inching closer to Regina’s pussy. The latter was thrusting her ass back to meet the still moving object inside her and Emma could not keep away anymore. She wanted to eat her fiancée out so bad and so she would and as soon as her tongue found folds Regina cried out, not ready for the sudden intrusion of both tongue and nightstick. 

”Yes, Emma! Oh my God, harder, faster, take me!!” Regina was screaming and if no one hadn’t heard her before, they definitely did now. 

 Emma fucked her harder, tongue swirled over and around the stick thrusting in and out. When regina was closing in on her orgasm, Emma decided she wanted too see her face when she came. On her feet, Emma wrapped a supporting arm around Regina, pressing her now sweaty back against the blonde’s front, and began thrusting even faster and harder. Regina was so lost in pleasure and lust, she couldn’t handle herself anymore. The sounds were incoherent words and a mixture between screaming and gasping; Emma had never seen Regina like this before.  

Pulling a leg up, the brunette put her knee on the table to spread herself even wider and to allow the object inside her further in. 

”I’m coming! I’m coming!” Regina repeated breathlessly between groans.

”Look at me while you’re coming for me,” Emma growled close to her ear and could almost come herself at the view of Regina’s breast bouncing in time with each thrust. She cupped one mound and squeezed it, tweaking a stiff nipple between fingers. It was the first real attention she had given them and Regina noticed that too for she pushed her chest forward, pressing her breast into the blonde’s palm. Emma smirked and pinched her nipple hard, making the Mayor squeal in pleasure, before Emma reached down to pinch her clit while angling the nightstick to hit just the right spot. And the body in her arms went stiff as the orgasm rolled through Regina. 

Small whimpers indicated aftershocks and the descending from her high. Emma stroked her clit gently and the stick’s movements slowed down, helping the woman riding out what seemed to be the greatest orgasm in her life. 

”Atta girl,” Emma whispered and kissed Regina’s neck affectionately. She pulled the nightstick out and helped her fiancée down from the table, supporting her trembling body. Regina stood on shaky knees and took deep breaths to calm her pulse. 

”Wow, that seemed to be one hell of an orgasm, your screams probably reached the West coast” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina’s lips. The brunette smirked cockily and nodded before answering; 

”Why Sheriff I believe I could get my mouth to better use before you leaving me, it seems like I haven’t given you anything really,” Regina said innocently. 

”What are you talkin– Oh.” Regina was suddenly on her knees in front of the Sheriff. A hand grabbed the one Emma was holding the glistening nightstick in, and while peering up at Emma, she brought the baton to her lips. 

”Oh my fucking God, ” Emma muttered and inhaled sharply as lips wrapped around the object. ”You will always find a way to dominate me somehow, won’t you?” 

Emma swore she saw the woman smirk around the nightstick before making Emma push it further into her mouth and Emma thought she would come as Regina gagged while deepthroating her nightstick. 

  _I knew that thing would come to great use someday…_   

 


	3. Kiss And Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pun in here somewhere, see if you can find it among all this smut ;) Also, Marian is alive in this fic and Robin was a coward and took of somewhere not even god knows and Hook... idk evaporated maybe or turned into pixie dust. Who knows? They won't be making any appearances in this fic. Give me more prompts, where do you want to see them? What should they do?  
> Enjoy!

Even though Regina wouldn’t admit it, she walked into her office radiating her usual confidence but also something else; a happy healthy glow and a ”no one would ever believe”– nice attitude toward the city council’s members. 

Everyone usually tipped on their toes around their Mayor and her temper, although ever since a certain blonde Sheriff had come into her life she had been a softer woman, but today was very different. The brunette flashed everyone a smile, a soft ’good morning’ and she even brought her secretary a cup of coffee, not how she wanted it but the gesture was still the same. 

With a ”I’ll be in my office,” Regina sauntered into said room and with reddened cheeks and two quick heartbeats, her gaze fell on the mirror and images of what had happened the day before were fresh in her mind. And it had made her center throb ever since she woke up this morning. 

It was, indeed, frustrating waking up next to your very naked fiancée with her thigh draped over your waist and the memories of last day’s encounter against a mirror. Nonetheless, Regina didn’t complain. She still basked in the afterglow of what had to be the best four orgasms of her life and she herself was rather surprised how they came to be. 

The Queen had always gotten a kick out of dominating people, making sure they knew she was in charge. It was the same in bed; she was the one with the whip and her lover the one tied to the bed. Not the other way around. However, when she thought about it, no one had taken the reins, Not until Emma suddenly did it. In the end though, Regina wasn’t surprised that her _Emma_ had done it. The way the blonde moved and talked around Regina, it was certain she had some control over the brunette. If she was being honest with herself, it had been that way ever since the very first day they met. Either way, they were both creatures of control and it seemed they both wanted it over the other. In a playful way of course. Regina saw Emma as her equal, it had just turned out to be a lot of fun to mix lust with power dynamics. 

Yes, Regina was glowing, feeling energized, relaxed and calmed when she got to work today. And incredibly horny. She focused on the task at hand, glancing every once in a while on the clock to see if the hours ticked closer to her lunch break, while her skin was ablaze and her nerves longing to be stimulated; touched, licked and bitten. 

She was planning on showing up at the station and let Emma take care of her little problem. It was rather tempting to just drop all of her work and leave her office. Emma’s hands and lips could take care of the rest. It was all cool, until her secretary reminded her of her lunch meeting with one of the ambassadors from the Enchanted Forest. 

 Ever since she had gotten Emma back and the Dark One’s dagger was destroyed, things has finally calmed down in Storybrooke. Regina had even found a way of traveling between the realms without much damage and problems. Storybrooke, her old realm and a few of its kingdoms now had a trade. Regina helped the Enchanted Forest upgrade in some areas, such as indoor plumbing, health care and education in exchange for some magical objects, fairy dust and certain herbs with magical properties that could not be found in this realm. It was rather exciting to be a part of something as big as a revolution but today it was not. Regina needed, no, craved Emma. 

 ”Is it possible we could postpone this meeting? I have some personal matters I must attend to,” Regina didn’t lie, not really anyway. Her secretary smiled apologetically. 

 ” _I’m sorry, Madame Mayor, this meeting is quite important and means a lot to both Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. It was booked months ago and the ambassador is already here. I think it would be unwise to postpone it,”_ she spoke through the intercom. 

”I see, well tell him I will meet him in ten minutes,” Regina informed her and got ready for a frustrating lunch date with the wrong person.

However, just before she left, she sneaked a good old friend she kept hidden in her desk and put it in her handbag with a mischievous little smirk on her face.  

 

* * *

”I’m glad you’re satisfied with the work we’ve been doing in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina smiled at the man sitting in front of her, both getting ready to up and leave the quiet little restaurant after the lunch meeting. Agreements had been made and both parts were happy with the new conditions.  

”More than satisfied! The people are healthier, there’s a fifteen percent decrease in illiteracy and we’re just thriving! We can’t thank you enough, Your Majesty–”

”Please, Mayor is enough. I’m not really a queen anymore,”Regina waved him off, ”and it’s wonderful to hear such good news. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go.”

”Of course, Madame Mayor. It’s a pleasure doing business with you. See you in two months for the next meeting then,” the ambassador, Eugene Woolftooth, shook her hand with a wide smile. 

Regina nodded and rushed out of the restaurant to her car with one goal in mind, as she threw the door up and got in. The engine roared to life and headed towards the Sheriff’s station with determination. When Regina checked herself the rearview mirror, she could practically see the sexual frustration swirling in her eyes. The thirty minutes gone two hours long meeting had certainly taken its toll on the Mayor. It was time to visit her favorite blonde. 

Of course there was the possibility of Emma being busy, but it was unlikely. Plus, it wouldn’t stop Regina from taking what she needed. 

Images of the Sheriff taking her against the blonde’s own desk made Regina squirm in her seat, almost sure her arousal soaked through her skirt and on to the leather material. the car accelerated. 

More fantasies of Emma pulling her over for speeding, Regina asking if there’s anything she can do to make the Sheriff look the other way and let her off…

”What the hell… I’m a queen and a bit more refined,” Regina hissed to herself through gritted teeth, almost moaning when her mind didn’t really listen and showed her how the blonde fucked her against the Sheriff’s cruiser. 

She parked outside the station and was close to running into the building but forced herself to slow down when a few people walking down the street gave her weird looks. ” _…a bit more refined,”_ it was Regina’s new mantra, although, it didn’t seem to be working because her core throbbed harder and faster as she got closer to Emma’s office. 

The Mayor sighed in disappointment when she found the room absent of people and considered returning to her office. As she turned on her heel, an idea popped up in her head and she bit her lip in excitement. 

She would wait for Emma and then demand to be pleased. 

The space under the Sheriff’s desk was small and even though Regina looked a lot taller in her power heels, she was grateful that she had a rather petite frame and could easily slid in under the furniture. It was cramped but she managed. 

_Now I wait,_ Regina thought and grabbed a certain object from her handbag, fingers stroking the phallic item as her core continued throbbing.

 

* * *

”I’m back at the station now, it was just some kids stealing apples from the old lady and not burglars… Yes, David’s shift start at five… No, I can’t eat dinner with you because I promised Regina to go home after work. She had me at lasagna, sorry mom…”

Emma’s feet came into view and only ten seconds from entering into hearing range, the woman was already talking about food. At least it was her food and not the person’s that Emma was talking to. 

”Talk to you later, bye mom.” Finally the call ended and Emma sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh and inaudible mumblings about paranoid ladies. Emma’s legs, wide a part, in front of the brunette reduced the space but also gave Regina a lovely view. Unbelievably tight denim hugged every curve of the blonde’s amazing legs and the Mayor’s eyes traced the length until they settled at the apex of Emma’s thighs. Regina, feeling extra mischievous, had wanted to surprise Emma as soon as the Sheriff got into the room, but when aforementioned woman had talked with her mother, it seemed like a bad idea. 

_Or maybe that was what I should have done, poor woman hearing her daughter being seduced by her former enemy._

Now, it was too late and Regina didn’t really know how to make an appearance now. It would be embarrassing and quite strange if the someone suddenly started touching her leg and then find her fiancée under her desk, but it would be even more odd if she didn’t do anything at all. Thus, she bit down the blush that crept up her chest and cheeks and put a hand on Emma’s ankle and the blonde’s knees bounced up against the desk and Regina heard a small squeak. 

”What the fuck?” Emma said out loud and pushed her chair back to get a good look in under her desk. Her brows shot up into her hair at the sight of Regina curled up, on the floor, under her desk, in her office. ”Regina?!”

”Hi,” Regina answered meekly before clearing her throat and put on a more professional expression, ”I mean hello, dear.”

Suddenly, Emma started laughing. The loud, clear laughter Regina loved so much but now only made her flustered and annoyed, no one laughed at the Queen. 

”Find anything entertaining, Miss Swan?” 

”Yes, you! Jesus Christ, Regina! What the hell are you doing down there?” Emma continued laughing but Regina didn’t get the time to respond before several pairs of feet made their way into the office. 

”Wow, you seem happy,” a smug Tinkerbell asked and Emma shut up. Regina gave her pleading look not to reveal her, it was humiliating enough to be found by her fiancée, she did not need the town to know their Mayor was crawling on the floor at the Sheriff’s station. Emma seemed to understand and with a reassuring smile, she looked up to greet her visitors. 

”Yeah, I just got this text from Regina and it sa–”

”We don’t wanna know,” Marian’s voice was heard. Of course, leave it to the peasants to believe Regina would send her fiancée inappropriate messages. Well, not that she hadn’t done it before but that’s beside the point. 

”Well, okay then, what are you lovely ladies doing here?” Emma answered and recovered from her little humor trip.    

The exchange of boring small talk had Regina very bored and after seven minuted of nothing but mentions of men, work and gossip, the Mayor started to assume Emma was teasing her by not making her two friends leave. It was time to tease back. 

Regina looked at her fiancée’s legs, still wide like the posture of a man. She brought a hand up and  put it on Emma’s knee. A faint gasp was heard, but it went unnoticed as the other women kept talking. A smirk find its way to the Mayor’s face and she squeezed the knee gently and slid it slowly a bit up the thigh. Regina rubbed the inside of her leg with a thumb as her grip tightened and the body underneath stiffened. 

This little sneaky and unfair attack on the blonde spurred Regina, making her breathing faster and a little uneven. There was a thrill with the risk of being caught, a thrill Regina knew turned the blonde into a waterslide, despite Emma denying it. And that knowledge did not help the very aroused brunette hiding under the desk. 

Emma squirmed at her touch, clearing her throat and asked the others if it wasn’t a little warm in the room. Regina smiled to herself and kept inching up higher until she reached her goal. Emma was warm and Regina could practically feel her wetness through her jeans. 

Shuffling closer to Emma, Regina sat between the blonde’s legs and slid them over her shoulders. Her body was on fire and her head filled with the thick scent of arousal coming from the Sheriff’s center. She felt Emma shaking at her touch and she leaned in, nuzzling her nose between Emma’s thighs. 

Emma tried to cover up a moan with a cough and her thighs squeezed around the head of the woman who was inhaling her scent. 

”Are you okay?” Tinkerbell asked and regina stifled a laugh as she wetted the denim with saliva, hoping Emma could feel it through all her clothes. 

”Yeah I think I’m coming down with something,” Emma coughed again, hiding how much she wanted to lean back and scream. 

Regina added pressure to where Emma’s clit was supposed to be, and hips bucked to meet her. The Mayor found it quite frustrating to only barely taste her delicious Savior, and with a snap of her fingers, pants and panties were gone. Emma shrieked and pushed her chair closer to the desk to hide her very naked self. Now the Mayor had all the access she needed. 

It was hard not to moan when Emma’s juices dripped down onto Regina’s tongue. She lapped it all, swirling her tongue over the taste of _Emma_ and her soft folds. Quivering, probably having a breakdown, Emma lurched forward and Regina could practically hear the groan never leaving Emma’s lips. 

 

* * *

 

Ruby POV

As soon as the three women had stepped into their friend’s office, she could sense something was off. There was a scent mixed with thousands of others that stood out, a scent so familiar but the werewolf could not put her finger on it. It was sweet, like apples and cinnamon and honey while musky and thick, reminding her of an almost sensual power. 

The tall brunette, too curious and stubborn to let it go, dropped the focus of the small banter going on between her friends and tried to remember where the hell she’d felt the smell before. All she knew was that it not only reeked of sex, it also made her bit her lip. Whatever it was, it turned Ruby on. 

While the three other kept talking, Ruby noticed the flustered look on Emma’s face. Studying her closer, she saw how a faint blush mad an appearance and how awkward her coughing was. Sometimes the blonde’s eyes would flutter close and she would squirm in her seat. 

Suddenly, another strong and distinct scent hit the wolf’s nose, and that’s when Ruby realized what was going on. Why hadn’t she recognized it was Regina’s powerful scent? The brunette pursed her lips and smirked. This was going to be interesting. _I knew the Queen was a bold one!_   

Since Ruby’s hearing was sharper than the average human, she now noticed the sound that came from beneath the desk, and what she heard was hard to resist moaning at. Heavy breathing, not the one from Emma, wet sounds as slick and dripping folds were touched. She could hear a tongue somewhere and the image that couldn’t help but flash before her eyes, gave her a hard time standing straight. 

Emma was practically bouncing in the chair, she bit her lips so hard they were white and small drops of sweat pearled on her temples. When the Sheriff lurched forward, her mouth opened as if she was whimpering. 

”Emma?” Marian asked, voice laced with concern at the Sheriff’s odd behavior. Ruby wanted to laugh again. She also wanted to go home and get off herself because the scent was too darn mouth watering and the faces Emma made, only confirmed the werewolf’s suspicions on how good the former Queen was with her mouth. 

”Yeah, it’s definitely something. You should go,” Emma stuttered and a quiet banging sound came from under the desk and this time Emma could not keep the moan in.  

The wet sounds were gone, but they were soon replaced with a quiet buzzing noise that could only be one thing. _Regina you naughty Mayor!_

”We won’t go when you look like you’re about to pass out! We should take you home and let you rest,” Marian insisted and when she took a step toward Emma, the blonde flailed her arms and shouted for her to stay away. This felt like the time she should step in and stop her friends from seeing what was going on between Storybrooke’s Mayor and Sheriff; not only to protect Emma’s honor but also to protect her friends from seeing _everything._

”Tink, Marian, we should let Emma _come_ to her senses and let her _release_ her sweaty fever in peace. She’s a big girl and can take of herself,” Ruby tried, winked at Emma who was now thirty four shades of red darker and made a motion to the others that they all should leave. 

”Are you sure? You look a little flustered?” Tink asked as she slowly turned toward the door. _If you only knew…_ Emma nodded violently before another silent moan tried to escape her mouth and Ruby knew with the scent of fresh arousal that filled her nose that Emma was close. 

”Okay then, goodbye Emma” With that, Marian and Tink walked out.

”Yeah, goodbye Emma… _and Regina._ Go easy on her, she seems like she’s having a stroke.” Ruby smirked and sashayed out, managing to catch the gasp of surprise coming from said woman. 

 

* * *

 

Emma POV

Her hands stopped moving and she sat up as straight as she could, her heart beating as Ruby’s words reached her ears. 

”No, Regina!! I was so close! Don’t give me blue balls here…” Emma whined and looked down on her fiancée, who’s hair was tousled, cheeks rosy and her lips swollen and slightly parted. 

”She knew!” Regina hissed in fear. Ruby was known to not keep a secret very well, or at least known to have all the juicy gossip in town. 

”Yes apparently her wolf sense was tingling. But she won’t tell anyone, not when it’s about her best friend’s daughter having sex with the Mayor, who also has the power to crush her. Wait why are we even talking about that? What were you doing down there? Was it to pounce on me when I had my guard down?” Emma’s breathing slowed down but her pulse wouldn’t nor the painfully aching throb in her pussy. 

Regina bit her lip as she crawled out from her hiding space and stood up. Her face was still glowing of lust and the desire was burning in her gaze. Emma noticed the bullet vibrator she’d recently used to fuck her and she wanted nothing else than to continue that activity. Emma’s eyes raked the Mayor, studying the way her chest moved under her shirt when the brunette suddenly got to her knees and started kissing her inner thigh. 

”Didn’t I fuck you enough yesterday? You need more? Wow, you’re really a needy little Mayor,” Emma moaned and threw her head back as teeth nipped at the thin skin close to her center. 

”I need more,” Regina whimpered and dove in to eat her out. 

”Oh my fucking Lord, you’ll ruin me!” Emma groaned and once again her legs were wrapped around the brunette’s head. 

”I’m a Queen. That’s more powerful than Lord, might I say,” Regina husked, her voice vibrating against Emma’s clit. 

”Shut up and fuck me.”

So the Mayor did. She licked, her tongue entering the lovely core of Emma Swan as fingers teased and soon the bullet vibrator buzzed to life again. Digits sliding with ease inside her and the little toy stimulated Emma’s little pleasure pearl deliciously well. The Sheriff rolled her hips and her hand held Regina’s head in place as the small tongue darted to tease the blond curls. 

Emma looked down and was met with what probably would be her undoing. Regina peered up at her, eyes wide and sultry, mouth open with her tongue giving her wide strokes. Her chin was coated in her essence and sweat, wet as the ends of her hair. The little vibrator buzzed on, sending Emma real waves of pleasure through her limbs and the lust rolled in every vein and nerve. Coming was like falling through clouds while soft hands covered in honey stroked every inch of her skin and then landing in a pit of fire. This time her dew shot from her pussy and Regina just lapped it all up like a good girl. Fuck, that was hot.  

”Fuck. Regina?” 

”You’re not only a waterslide, you’re also a water pistol. Who would have known?” Regina chuckled and turned the vibrator off, wiping her chin.

”That has never happened before!”

”Well that amount of liquids have leaked from you many times, but not as violent. I’ve impressed myself once again,” Regina tittered and gave Emma a kiss. The Sheriff moaned at the taste of herself and she deepened the kiss, her tongue licking her mouth clean. 

”I think it’s my turn to devour you,” Emma panted and grabbed Regina by her hips. The Mayor slapped her hands away and straightened up to smooth out wrinkles in her clothes. 

”No, I bet my secretary is having a mental breakdown now that I’m an hour late after my lunch meeting. I do need you to _devour_ me, but when you came I remembered the newest addition to our harness at home. I can see myself riding you tonight.”

”Oh that new huge one you bought without even telling me?” Emma asked, already ready for a second round at the thought of that thing sliding in and out of Regina. 

”Yes, that’s the one,” the Mayor said and got ready to leave Emma with a smug look. 

”You know Regina, you really are a Queen, a fucking size queen. I mean have you seen the size on that beast?” Emma found her jeans and panties that had been magicked away under the desk. 

”Oh I’m a Queen everything. Also, I had a lovely test run last week. _It filled me up so perfectly.”_ And with that, the Mayor left the Sheriff to deal with another wet problem.  

 


	4. Punishment for the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is asked to deliver a package from Mr Gold's shop to Regina and is reminded that curiosity killed the cat, but also that satisfaction brought it back.

”We should have dinner sometimes soon, Emma! It’s been so long and I think we can manage a night now when Neal’s finally letting us sleep through whole six hours,” Snow sighed and aforementioned baby giggled in his big sister’s lap. 

”Definitely. I think I have the right to invite you over to the mansion.” Neal started to suck on a blonde lock of hair Emma had tried to pry from his tiny fat fist and gave up with an affectionate roll of her eyes. ”What about Sunday?”

The Sheriff had practically ignored her grilled cheese when Snow showed up at Granny’s with baby Neal squealing of joy at the sight of his favorite blonde. The two had become close and it warmed Snow’s heart to see her two children enjoy each others company so much. 

”Sunday would be perfect, if it’s not too much of a problem. I know Regina doesn’t really love having me in her house,” Snow’s usual happy face faltered at the mention of the still awkward tension between Regina and her; Snow hadn’t jumped of joy when Emma came home one day telling her two young parents she was in love with their former nemesis. Their history hadn’t really helped either. However, Snow had gotten used to the thought and found it amazing how happy Regina seemed to make her daughter, but they stilled butted heads whenever their grudges surfaced. 

”Oh don’t listen to her. Like I said, I have the right to have a say who will and won’t come into OUR house. And since you will also be her in-laws, she will have to get used to have you guys around.” Emma finally managed to get her hair loose from the toddler’s grip and pulled it immediately behind her shoulder, out of Neal’s way. ”Here take your offspring, he’s chewing on my hair,” Emma lift the child and Snow raised a scolding brow at her before taking the overjoyed kid from her daughter. 

”While I take this offspring, I want my firstborn offspring to get back to work. We’ve been here for almost an hour now. Call me when you know if Regina is okay with us coming over.” 

”She will be! She doesn’t have a choice,” Emma muttered and got to her feet. She leaned down to give her mother a peck on the cheek and walked out of the diner. She had walked there due to the beautiful weather but during her lunch, dark clouds had started to pull in over Storybrooke and the rain threatened to fall any minute now. 

As she walked, her phone rang and when she looked at the screen, her face lit up at the sight of her fiancée’s name. 

”Hi babe!” she spoke cheerily into the phone. Regina responded with a snort, having several times explained how much she disliked being called ’babe’, ”Oh come on I know you get turned on by it, don’t even deny it.”

” _Hm you’re so romantic you know that, right? However, I need you to go to Gold’s shop. There’s a package there I want you to pick up and deliver to me._ ”

”Since when am I your delivery girl?” 

” _Since you ended up being my living sex toy, and my fiancée, and when you decided on making it your life mission to give me my happy ending._ ” And there Emma could actually hear the smirk, and fuck it was sexy. 

”And you said romance is dead, but strangely enough that was rather hot. You haven’t used me as your sex toy in almost one week and half. Speaking of which, I invited my parents for dinner on Sunday, is that cool?” 

” _How was that even relev– Can we please make it a rule not to use ’sex toy’ and ’parents’ in the same conversation, especially when we’re talking about your parents? But yes, it’s quite okay. It’s been a while since I terrorized them,_ ” Regina mused, probably already coming up with an idea how to humiliate or terrify those poor souls.

”Great! Now, this package?” Emma continued, changing direction toward Gold’s shop.

” _It’s just a delivery from another realm, nothing that would interest you._ ” 

”Alright, I’ll pick it up,” Emma reassured her, popping the last ’p’.

” _I would love if you hurried, I need this as soon as possible_ ,” Regina murmured and Emma could hear her fingers tapping away at her keyboard. _She is too good at multitasking with her hands while talking…_

_”_ You will have it in fifteen minutes, Madam Mayor.” 

_”Good, see you then._ ” And the Mayor hung up. 

Regina, all business during the day, complete snuggle dork during the night, and Emma was the fortunate soul to see her transform between those modes. 

The Sheriff walked happily down the street, waving hello at some citizens she would dare to call friends whenever they passed. She was met with Gold’s suspicious looking smirk and ”dearie” when she entered the old pawn shop. 

”I’m here to collect a package for Regina.”

”Of course,” the old man said and picked up a medium sized black wooden chest, ”here it is, straight from the Queen’s castle.” Gold tapped the box and gestured for Emma to take it. The words ”Queen’s castle” piqued her interest and wondered what her fiancée could possibly want from her old home. 

”Do you know what is in it?” Emma asked and tried to open it, only to have a blast of red lightning shot at her. 

”No I’m afraid not, and apparently Regina doesn’t want anyone to find out. It’s enchanted with a protection spell,” Gold explained. ”Have a nice afternoon, dearie.” he dismissed her and went to the back room of his shop. 

”Thanks for the warning,” the Sheriff muttered and stroked intricate patterns of silver along the edges and the roses carved into the wood. It was a beautiful furniture, indeed and Emma felt her curiosity nudge her mind, almost pulling at her to try and open it. 

_Well, we have this thing called True Love and magic and shit…_ And with that, Emma bit her lip as she started concentrating on the lock. It was almost like pulling at shoelaces tied too tightly, looking at how the cords were merged together and then figure out how to untie it without making a tighter knot. Only this time, nothing would budge. _Damn it!_ Emma almost started to sweat as she tried to find a way around Regina’s magic. Because it sure tasted and felt like her magic. 

”YES!” Emma hissed in victory when she felt the magic weaken enough for her to break through the barrier, but when she tried to push the lid open, the chest disappeared in a purple smoke. 

”And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Regina’s firm voice rang from behind Emma. 

_Oh fuck I am in so much trouble!_

”Ehh nothing, love. Just you know, inspecting it so there wouldn’t be any traps or anything dangerous in it.” Emma knew that was probably the weakest attempt at a lie and it was evident too on her fiancée’s face she noticed when she turned around to face her, dressed business in a grey blazer and pencil skirt. She was looking at the blonde with that arched eyebrow but her eyes were filled with amusement. 

”Do you not think I would know if someone would be lurking on my magic? Especially someone as novice as you, Miss Swan? Although, I have to say I’m quite impressed you managed to undo my protection spell,” Regina mused and stalked toward Emma with a smirk playing on her red lips. 

”It’s probably because I’m your True Love, you know, we kinda share magic now soo…” Emma stuttered. She knew she actually had no reason to feel a little nervous but it was hard not to under the scrutinizing stare of Regina Mills. Especially when she had been caught doing something she probably shouldn’t do.

”Mhmm is it now?” Another step, voice low into a purr as brown eyes bored their way into Emma’s with the intensity of a thousand suns. 

”Yes,” the blonde squeaked when she was a mere inch away from Regina, dark eyes peering through lashes.

”Then be a True Love and go get the chest. I want to see you undo my spell, _again.”_ The grin on the brunette’s face was terrifying, hot as fuck but also terrifying. Emma gulped. 

”Where is it?” 

”Oh but I thought our True Love was the same, would’t you be able to find it then?” Regina backed Emma against a shelf. Her gaze averted between the Mayor’s eyes and lips and the way her body pressed up against her own did tingling things to the blonde. 

”What’s even in it?” Emma dared to ask, actually feeling rather curios what would bring this reaction out of her fiancée. 

”I’m not telling, but if you won’t do as I say I will punish you with its content,” the former Queen whispered huskily and licked the shell of her ear, causing the blonde to let out a surprised moan. That had the brunette chuckling. 

”Whatever it is, I don’t actually know if I’m scared or very very happy that I tried to undo your spell. If it turns you on this much, I should definitely do more magic.”

”Start looking before I turn grey,” Regina commanded with a teasing smile, and Emma nodded. 

”Okay so how do I do this?”

”Well just feel where our magic is, feel it.” Regina leaned casually against another shelf, arms crossed, waiting for Emma to do something. 

”Is it still in this building?”

”I’m not telling. It’s time for another magic lesson. Assignment; find the magic box!” 

Emma groaned and began searching around the shop. 

”Where is Gold anyway?”

”Probably out doing some of his shady business, no need to think of him. He doesn’t care about locking, every important item in this shop is enchanted so you should probably watch out as to not have anything explode in your face,” Regina explained and a grin adorned her face at the sight of Emma flinching away from a rather mystical looking object. ”Remember, _feel_ it.” 

”I am feeling this task like a pain in the ass. How do I feel it?” 

”I will always be so impressed by that beautiful tongue of yours.” 

”Yeah I know, it has you whining in seconds.” Emma smirked when she glanced in a box big enough to contain the chest. 

Seeming as Emma didn’t listen enough, as usually, Regina started to lose patience and after ten minutes of Emma groaning and whining about ”that stupid box”, it magically appeared on the same spot it had disappeared from. 

”Found it!” Emma exclaimed with the corners of her mouth turned upwards in innocent glee. 

”Good girl…” Regina muttered and rolled her eyes. 

”Was it there the whole time?” Emma asked and tried to open it, only to find the protection spell back, now stronger than before. 

”Yes that’s why I repeatedly said _feel it_ , but since you’re the worst at listening to what I say, I couldn’t stand watching you any longer.” 

Emma ignored her and groaned as she tried to break the spell again, ”hey you cheated! This is much stronger now!” 

”Tell me, dear, why would I let you do something you have already succeeded with?” 

After three ”fuck”s and two ”this is impossible”, Emma had found a way to undo the spell and opened it immediately, before Regina could poof it away again. She gasped at what she found inside. It was simply beautiful. 

Inside the already gorgeous chest, on a red satin pillow, laid what seemed to be three phallic objects made out of different materials. When the blonde got a closer look at them, she realized that they actually were dildos. One looked to be made out of glass with different colors, dark lilac and purpur the dominant ones. Similar roses from the chest itself were carved along the curved glass item. Another one seemed to be made out of some weird silver metal combined with tiny rounded and smooth crystals that served as knots for extra pleasure, two inches of the tip were twisted in a delicious way that made Emma’s core clench at the thought. The third one appeared to be made out of some white solid material, red and black stripes painted on it and along with the twisted shape, making it look like some sort of lollipop. 

”Wow… Are these..?” Emma whispered in awe. She had never seen such beautiful objects used for pleasure before.

”Yes, dear, they’re exactly what you think they are,” Regina responded and came up behind Emma to look at her three favorite toys from the Enchanted Forest. ”I used them a lot but never with my encounters back there. I have a feeling you would enjoy them in more ways than aesthetically, though. They’re of course magical.” 

Emma realized she was trapped between the Mayor’s arms, pressed against the table with Regina’s breasts pressing into her back. The blonde locks were pushed aside and lips left breathy kisses on her neck and the tip of a tongue grazing ever so lightly over the blonde’s skin.

”Magical how?” Emma breathed and tilted her head to the side, giving the brunette more access. 

”Let’s find out, _shall we?”_ Regina’s low and hoarse voice tickled more than the Sheriff’s ear and Emma clenched her thighs together when a familiar warmth pooled between them. 

”Yes, let’s find out…” Regina pulled a gasp out of her fiancée before grinding her hips into Emma’s backside, causing her to moan and throw her blonde head back. The Mayor couldn’t resist the urge to bite down on the tender skin of Emma’s neck, drawing yet another whimpering moan from between the Savior’s lips. 

”R’gina, maybe-e we should go somewhere else…” 

”Do you think it matters to me where I fuck you senseless?” Regina purred, moving her hips against Emma again. ”I love the thrill I see in your eyes when I take you somewhere we could be caught. You love it, I bet you want people to walk in on us and see me fuck you like you deserve, to see you bent over and cry for release.” 

”Regina…” Emma groaned, her hand reaching back to lace her fingers with the brunette hair as her knees almost buckled. However, as arousing Regina’s voice and words were, Emma still wanted to show off her own dominance. She knew just how thrown off Regina could be when Emma took over. Regina was after all a big badge bunny. 

From Emma’s position, she couldn’t do much. Regina had her trapped pretty tightly between the table and her body, but right under her nose laid those three hauntingly beautiful sex toys. 

The Sheriff picked the glass one up and managed to squirm around to face her brunette fiancée with a look of mischief gleaming in her eyes. 

”And what do you think you’re doing?” Regina husked, her eyes set on the phallic item as Emma held it with two hands, one stroking it slowly up and down. 

”I’m just preparing myself for what to come. It is after all the first time I will be fucked with something from your old world,” Emma explained with a ridiculously innocent voice and brought the toy to her ’o’-shaped open mouth to let her tongue graze the tip, all the while staring at Regina with wide eyes. 

As soon as her wet tongue touched the dildo, all the colors started to glow and swirl inside the glass. The object itself pulsated slowly while giving off a light buzz. _Oh so that’s what’s magical about it…_

”You see there, as soon as these toys touch something warm and wet, like a tongue or pussy, they will do something _enjoyable._ ” The Mayor’s lust filled eyes observed the pink tongue as it swirled around the tip. Emma moaned as if the vibrations were shot straight to her core. ”They also enhance every feeling of pleasure in your body, fortifying it. I would take it easy if I were you dear, it is quite intense the first time,” Regina’s low husk only helped the toy along, making Emma wrap her pink lips around the play thing. 

The Sheriff found it hard to not suck the toy, it was hypnotizing the way its movements seemed to crawl around ever nerve fibre in her being, pooling between her legs. Regina’s stare urged her on, to blow the fake dick faster and harder. There was a dark cloud of lust in those brown eyes as they watched the toy slid in and out between lips along with low moans and whimpers from deep down the blonde’s throat. 

”It’s hard to stop, right? It’s almost enticing to feel the rough surface pulse against your tongue while your wet little pussy _yearns_ for it, begs for it. I can see it in your eyes. I can see how you long for it to be inside your soaking cunt,” Regina taunted, her eyes locked with the blonde’s as she leaned forward. Emma could feel the brunette’s breath against her lips while she still sucked on the dildo, every buzz and pulse clenched her walls as if her core was milking the toy. A choked gasp was heard from the Sheriff as gentle fingers teased the skin right above the waistband of her jeans. 

”Do you want it there? Do you want me to fill you up with it, fuck you with it?” Regina’s pink tongue joined Emma’s mouth, licking the phallow right were her lips slid over the glass surface. The wet muscle reminded Emma of the sensation elsewhere, were it prodded and licked the blonde woman into a sweaty moaning mess. Emma could come at the sight and feeling of her tongue swirling on the dildo alone.

”Does the big brave Savior want to be screwed over this table by her Queen?” 

At that Emma realized just what was going on. Regina dominated, again! Even though the toy inside her mouth felt amazing in her whole body, she was still in that much control of herself to know what Regina was trying. And she was having none of it. 

Emma growled and pushed the Mayor away as her lips parted from the pulsating object with a wet pop. 

”Maybe the Queen deserves to be punished by the Savior? Isn’t that what the Savior was here to do in the first place?”

”Emma…?” Something flashed in Regina’s eyes. Was it confusion or disappointment? Probably a combination of the two. 

”The Queen needs to take responsibility for her crimes.” Emma’s gaze was misty from lust and excitement. ”And this is were it should be done. The Savior hereby punish Regina the Queen to be fucked how the Savior see fit.” 

The Sheriff grabbed Regina’s arm and turned around. With her free hand, Emma pushed aside all the objects on one of the counters, letting them fall to the ground with a loud crash as she bent the brunette over it. She leaned over Regina, her mouth close to her fiancée’s ear.

”Any last words, my Queen?” Emma husked and heard the faint gasp from Regina, indicating just how she liked the new position. 

” _Fuck you,”_ Regina hissed and tried to shake Emma off, only to remind herself of just how strong the blonde actually was. 

”That’s what I’m planning to do to you.” Emma bit the earlobe, earning a groan from the woman in her firm grip. ”If your mouth needn’t be washed, I would’ve thought you liked this. I can see that thrill you were talking about, it’s clear on your face. Maybe you’re the one who wants to get caught.” Emma’s tongue swirled over Regina’s throat, teeth nipping on the tender skin and the Queen’s moans got louder. 

Emma remembered the toy she had in one hand on Regina’s back. She would use it on the Queen herself to see just how intense its magic was. So she let it wander down the brunette’s back, adding pressure to make sure Regina knew what she was planning to do. 

”Emma…” Regina’s groaned ended with a high pitched gasp as the tip of the toy found the inside of her thigh. Emma pushed her legs apart and let the beautiful dildo graze over the naked skin were Regina’s stockings were held up by garters. The brunette’s hips pushed back against the blonde with a growl. 

”I want you to call me ’my Savior’,” Emma grunted and felt herself get wetter at the pleading sounds coming from Regina, but she ignored it and focused on teasing her fiancée. ”Now, say it.”

An inaudible murmur left the Mayor’s lips. ”I couldn’t hear you.” 

”My Savior,” Regina gasped as the toy slid closer to her core. 

”Come on, louder for the people in the back,” Emma taunted, drawing sounds of pleasure from the other woman as the toy left feathery touches over Regina’s silk panties. 

”MY SAVIOR!” she almost screamed and pushed her hips back again, begging Emma to give her some more. 

”Good little Queen, was that so bad?” Emma pressed the dildo, gave her core a little nudge in reward. ”You know what, I want to see your face when I make you scream it again.” The Sheriff stood straight and flipped Regina around and laid her on her back on the glass counter. 

”Emm- my Savior, fuck me,” Regina moaned as Emma pushed her skirt up her thighs. The blonde smirked at her face were pure lust was evident. 

 ”I shall! Patience is virtue, haven’t you heard?” The blonde managed to rip the Mayor’s shirt up, buttons flying everywhere, to expose firm mounds in black lace cups. It was a sight to behold and Emma took advantage of that and leaned down, a hot mouth leaving wet trails between Regina’s lovely breasts. The Queen arched to urge Emma on, as if her panting wasn’t enough. The tongue made its way down a taut stomach, tasting the skin Emma already knew the flavors of. It wasn’t until the skirt blocked her from reaching the desired goal that she ripped that a part too. 

”Are you going to pay for that?” Regina panted but choked on a moan when Emma sucked on her clit through her panties. 

”Just shut up…” Emma muttered and licked the sensitive skin between vulva and thigh. The blonde stood up again and Regina whined in disapproval at the loss of Emma’s tongue. 

”Touch yourself.” It was a simple demand that Regina seemed to listen to fast, because her fingers were already inside her panties, playing with the little pleasure bud. Emma wanted to see everything and used magic to get rid of those annoying panties, eyes fluttering close as one digit slid in between wet folds. The Queen was so wet, her juices would drip down onto the glass surface of the counter, which had Emma giggle. 

”What’s so funny?” Regina grunted but didn’t stop massaging her clit. 

”It’s just that a few weeks ago you were complaining about me giving you a hard time cleaning your desk with chlorine, I just remembered what you will put Mr Gold through, seeing all these strange looking spots on this particular surface…”

”It’s about time he’s starting to serve his Queen by cleaning up the mess I make, as it is about time you serve your Queen by fucking me,” Regina growled but her demand was quickly denied as her legs were pushed apart with a stern look on the blonde’s face. With a bit of magic, Regina’s panties reappeared in Emma’s hand and was shoved into the former’s mouth.

”Can you ever shut the fuck up? I’m trying to punish you.” With that, Emma kneeled between the Queen’s legs and started to suck on the brunette’s clit with no mercy, which caused the woman’s back to arch off the counter. 

With the flat of her tongue, Emma licked the length of drenched folds. Regina’s rich flavor shot a  wave of arousal through herself and Emma clenched her thighs together to relieve some of the tension. It was because of the Mayor’s heavy breathing and quiet whimpers that the blonde remembered the forgotten glass toy. 

Smirking, she leaned back and took a quick glance of the regal Queen; squirming, chest rising and sinking with every breath, eyes closed and mouth open with wishes blocked by fabric. Emma loved seeing her fiancée like this, so relaxed and exposed without a single care in the world. it was such a contrast to the stern and demanding Mayor she was during the day and Emma found her so incredibly beautiful and her heart exploded with pride, adoration and longing at the sight. She felt so lucky. However, Regina needed her. Now.

Emma teased the now slick inner thighs with the toy and watched as Regina responded with much interest. When the tips brushed over folds, the colors and buzz came back to life again and the Mayor bucked her hips. Her eyes burned with annoyance and lust as they bore into Emma, pleading yet demanding Emma to just push the goddamn toy inside her. And how was Emma to deny her that pleasure? 

It was almost a shame Emma had gagged the Queen; she could almost make out every profanity Regina’s vocabulary held through the muffled cry. Just almost. 

The toy parted her lips with ease, sliding in and out with wet noises mixing with Regina’s sound. The Savior punished the Queen, fulfilling her role as Regina’s undoing  but never in her entire life had she imagined it would be through hot, sweaty sex with that gorgeous body moving on top of a glass counter. 

”Ff-ms-er!” Regina repeated over and over, Emma gave her a confused look until it clicked. 

”Oh, you want me to go faster?” The brunette responded with a nod and Emma complied. The toy seems to hit the right spot because the look on Regina’s face was of pure bliss, enchanting the blonde to stare at her lover while she rode the highest cloud. But just before Regina spilled over the edge, Emma’s face adorned a look of mischief that could only mean one thing. 

Eyes widened as Regina was left empty. The Sheriff stood back and smirked, toy still in hand. 

”See you at dinner, my Queen,” Emma grinned as she laid the dildo between the other woman’s breasts before walking away. ”I might be home late.” And the bell rang, indicating the blonde had left Regina, almost naked in the pawnbroker’s shop.

The Queen groaned and threw her head back on the counter. She was horny and extremely pissed; she had just been on the brink to one life shattering orgasm before that damn, smug looking Savior had decided to really punish her.

”Regina…?” a rather familiar voice tore through the now silent room and when she looked up, her eyes rolled back into her head with annoyance. _Of fucking course…_

It was not a part of her plan to be found like this, with ripped clothes and her half nude body displayed on the desk with his precious garbage littered on the floor. She had intended to bring the Savior to her knees with that pure submissive look on her face that Regina had found she loved dearly, but her Sheriff had become rather disobedient as of late.

”I will fucking kill you, Emma Swan!” Regina yelled when she had spit out her panties. With a wave of her hands, she teleported herself and the chest away _,_ already scheming on how to show the blonde what a real punishment looked like. To make the Savior beg for her forbidden fruit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Would be really happy if you gave me a word or two of your opinion on this.


	5. Just You Wait

Light flooded through the small gap in the heavy curtains hanging in front of the window. The sun’s ray teasing a certain mayor’s closed eyelids until they fluttered open and she groaned as she awoke from a night of well deserved sleep. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and took note of how it was only a little past eight and today was Sunday, which allowed for a few hours extra being lazy in the warm cocoon her body rested in. 

Sighing in content, she rolled over and threw an arm around her beloved fiancée, pressing her body flush against the blonde who was sleeping soundly on her back. Regina watched the blonde, seeing her chest rise and sink with each breath, how a few locks of hair tickled her nose,the way her lips moved slightly as if she was dreaming. There was something captivating about Emma when she slept; there was this stillness that softened her features that never showed during her awake state. It made her look peaceful and her cheeks were flushed and sometime she had marks after her pillow on her face that made her look even more adorable. Emma had told Regina that ever since she the curse broke, she’d been sleeping better and even since she moved in with Regina, she said that she slept like a little princess, which Regina found amusingly ironic but it made Emma pout. Anyway, the sleeping blonde was beautiful and adorable when she slept.

A little grin crept across the Mayor’s face when she remembered the little revenge plan she had concocted after the disaster at Gold’s shop and today was the day she would enact it. The day her precious soon to be in-laws would come over for dinner. Why not start right away? 

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma’s jaw, at first with feathery light lips just ghosting on the soft skin. Throwing one leg between the sleeping woman’s thigh, she crawled up, hovering over the blonde and supported her weight on her forearms. A small smile appeared on the blonde’s lips and her body squirmed in response to the brunette’s touch. Regina kissed the corner of her mouth and a hand caressed a part of the Sheriff’s stomach softly where her t-shirt exposed naked skin, letting nails leave a trail of goosebumps on the responsive blonde. 

When her kisses reached a soft spot under her ear, a small gasped escaped Emma’s lips. Regina smirked against her skin and added just a delicious amount of soft pressure between her fiancées legs with her thigh, which elicited a moan from the blonde. 

”Mmm baby…” Emma whimpered without opening her eyes but her smile revealed her now awakening body. ”Is this a dream?” 

”No.” Regina whispered and nipped on tender skin and soothed with her tongue. 

”So it’s okay for me to wake up and continue this absolutely perfect wake up that I think you should add into our daily routine?”

”Well, you may wake up but I can’t promise anything else,” Regina mumbled and wriggled her thigh which caused the blonde to buck her hips against it and threw her head back. 

”God you are EVIL!” Emma hissed when Regina eased up on her leg. 

”You are quite observant, dear, and almost five years late to the party. It’s been a while since I lost that title.” Regina chuckled and sucked her earlobe into her mouth. 

”But you know how horny I am in the morning! Not fair!” 

”World’s a rather unfair place, isn’t it? Have I ever told you how much of a teenage boy you are?” With a quick kiss on the blonde’s mouth, Regina sat up and straddled her. She caught the Savior’s arms when she tried to lay her hands on the brunette’s hips and pinned them above her head. 

”You see, I was also rather horny when I woke up. Much like your morning wood, I rose at dawn,” Emma couldn’t help but snort at her fiancée’s words but her smug smile turned into a puppy like pout when she noticed the former Queen’s shirt was removed and her beautiful breasts within reach. Dark nipples stiffened to the cool air and when the Queen herself tweaked them, the blonde’s mouth watered.

” _Fuck!”_ Emma gasped and Regina felt her body move between her legs. ”God you are so fucking hot!”     

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer, dear. Seriously, it looks like your eyes are about to pop out of their sockets,” Regina tittered and put her index finger on Emma’s open mouth, dragging her finger tip over her lower lip. 

”You’d let me do that?”

”Mmhmm maybe one day…” winking, the brunette slid her finger inside her mouth, tempting Emma to wrap her lips around it and suck, which she did. A warm tongue slithered around the digit, the wet sensation pulsed from her finger straight to her center which she now noticed was since long throbbing with desire. Regina’s eyes flutterer closed and she moaned, louder than necessary but she felt the excitement stiffen her lover’s body. Emma groaned at the sight of her Queen above her, seeing pleasure spread across her features and her bouncy breasts exposed, begging to be fondled. When the Queen started to grind, that was when Emma no longer could hold herself. Her hands flew to rest on her ribs, thumbs grazing the underside of heavy mounds.

”Ah ah aah, no touching.” And her hands were back on either side of her head, now held in place by magic hand cuffs.

”Regiiina!” the blonde whined and bucked her hips to get some friction between her and the brunette.

Emma caught the finger still in her mouth with her teeth, biting down just enough to earn a gasp from Regina who had slid forward and was now sitting on her stomach. 

”So you want to touch me huh?” Regina asked, voice husky and breathy as Emma’s tongue demonstrated its skills. The blonde nodded, making Regina smirk. She grabbed her own breast with her free hand, massaging it just like she knew Emma would have done if she had gotten her way. Fingers pinched the stiffened bud and she arched into her touch, adding a loud gasp for show. The Queen moved, grinding down on the blonde’s hips with a whimper. She withdrew her hand from Emma’s mouth and snapped her fingers, magicking away her pajama shorts and panties. 

”Oh my fucking god you are so wet…” Emma groaned at the feeling of the mayor’s slick folds against her skin right above the waistband of her own shorts. 

”Told you I was horny.” 

Now with her fiancée between her legs, on her back, and herself very naked and in control, she could do what she intended in the first place. Regina let two fingers slid between her nether lips, moaning at the arousal that covered the digits. She ground down on Emma, trapping her hand between their bodies and squeezed her breast again. After a few moments of self pleasuring and breast fondling, she brought the two sticky fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. She made sure to look directly into Emma’s wide eyes, tongue swirling around each digit and moaning at her own taste. She wrapped he lips around them, sucking them before cupping the free breast to give it some attention while grounding down on the poor blonde wriggling under her. 

”I do taste delicious, too bad you won’t get to taste.” A pink tongue ran over plump lips as if licking off any remnants of herself.

Emma wanted to cry. Her core clenched at the sight and sounds from Regina. Each little gasp tickled the heat inside her, each moan soaked her panties a little more and each whimper filled her head with cotton. The contact between her lower abdomen and Regina’s drenched core was the source of every flame licking every nerve and Emma was lost in pure and tortured bliss. When Regina brought her hand back to between her thighs, exaggerating a moan, Emma was sure she could come from that alone. Alas, it only increased the tension between her thighs. 

If there was a sometime when Emma could die happy, it was not this moment. It was not this moment when Regina Mills, Mayor and former Evil Queen, was naked, sweating, grinding, moaning and whimpering ”Emma”, and on Emma in different variations. It was not with Regina’s soaked pussy sliding over her sensitive skin right above her own aching core while the brunette’s finger slid between folds with ease and her other fingers pinched a pink bud on her bouncing breasts. She could not die happy now because after Regina’s moan increased in volume and her body went rigid on top of hers, and her head was thrown back in pure and lustful bliss with her perfect little mouth shaped into a perfect little ’o’, she slumped down. She was revealing in what seemed to be the afterglow of the orgasm of the fucking year and Emma laid there watching, drooling, center throbbing in anticipation but regina slid off of her and the bed.

”What a relaxing way to wake up on a Saturday like this, don’t you think?” the brunette asked in a teasing matter as she made way to the en suite bathroom and when Emma caught up with what the Mayor was doing, she heard the shower running.

”Regina!?” Emma screeched, arms tugging at the invisible shackles but to no avail.  

”What dear?” Regina’s voice echoed through the steam. ”Can you not undo a simple spell? I’ve taught you better.” 

”Regina!!?” Screech intensified along with her clenching pussy that was just as confused as herself as to why she was left untouched. 

”Oh God the heat and humidity is nice in here… Won’t you join me?” Regina continued teasing, knowing very well that her beloved was in no state to control her magic enough to unbound herself. So she let out a low drawn out moan as the warm water collided with her skin and relaxed the soreness away from the recent exertion. The sound was met with one of frustration coming from the bed. 

”I’m going to give you this round, Regina. Well played, it was evil and genius. I bow to you,” Emma said, ”but it also mean that I won’t be merciful on you from here on.

Regina let out a chuckle, the sound coming from deep of her throat in a way that she knew spurred her blonde lover on because it reminded her of the Queen and her power. ”Oh Emma, you thought I was bringing all in here? Honey, this is not even the beginning of what I have planned for you today. This was just a little taste… Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended a little bit shorter than the others but it's because the next chapter is going to be one hell of a ride of sexual frustration and orgasm denial.


End file.
